Lego Racers: the movie
by e-lord
Summary: Ever play the game Lego Racers? Well, this is a story based on the game! Same characters, but different plot! Rated PG for some scenes with mild action violence.
1. Prologue: Pt 1

Lego Racers prologue pt. 1

10 years ago…

There is a tournament. A racing tournament. This tournament is to determine who the best racer in the world is. And there are seven racers

Here are the champions. One's name is Redbeard, from the Caribbean's. He is very nasty, can't stand any of the people that's against him. He is also fond with racing. He has a pirate crew: Governor Broadside (the first mate) Rob-n-hood, Ann Droid, and Pharamonius Mummy. He is eager to join the world championship to be the best racer in the world.

Another is named King Kahuka from Zulu. He is an African racer, and there aren't many African racers, so this is huge for Kahuka. Although there are very few racers in Africa, he managed to salvage a crew: Islander, Royal King, Commander Cold, and Achu. He is willing to race for Africa.

Basil the Batlord is from Sweden, another racer, is very obsessed with anything that comes out in the night. He is considered a vampire, but no one can really tell…. He has a crew: Willa the Witch, a pirate (don't know his name), Sam Sinister, and Alpha Dragonis. He will race no matter what he's up against.

Johnny Thunder from America is just your average adventurer. He has 5 cars, and uses his lucky car to race with. Unfortunately he has no crew, or racing track (unlike the previous 3).

Barron Von Barron is a racer from Germany, and is a very experienced animal capturer. He hopes to make any animal capturing legal. He has no crew or track.

Gypsy Moth is another racer. She is from ISTT, a distant planet, and has come to race. She also has no crew or track.

Finally, there's Rocket Racer. He's a racer from Australia, and is a rookie. A very good rookie indeed. He won't tolerate defeat, because of his undefeated record. He has a track and a crew, but his track is only one race (its usually 4) and his crewmembers are unknown.

So the racers are getting ready for the upcoming race.

"Arrggh! You'll never beat any of us at this race. You're a rookie!" said Redbeard.

"What makes you say that?" Rocket Racer replied.

"This race has been going on for 200 years (the year is 2290) and ever one of those for 200 years (the year is 2290) and every year, a rookie gets nominated to go into this race. A rookie has never won!" Johnny Thunder said.

"Well, if that's the case, then you must be really bad to have lost to me!"

"∆˙ø∂¨ß¨ºßºßº˚çˆß¥?" Gypsy Moth said. Since no one could understand her, she had a translator.

The translator said "She said 'HA HA! You lost to a rookie! HA HA!'".

'Yeah, well, that doesn't mean I'll lose to him again!' snapped Johnny Thunder. He looks at Rocket Racer. " Your going down, Rocket Racer. You will regret the day you opposed me."

"We'll see about that on the race track, no won't we?" Rocket Racer replied.

"Yeah, whatever. But don't get your hopes up, rookie." Johnny Thunder said.

After 30 minutes, the race started.

The announcer said "3…. 2…. 1…GO!"

And the racers were off!

They went into a lair. This lair was their first obstacle!

"OK, racers! Listen up!" Said the announcer. The racers stopped their cars. "This lair was created by Mr. Maniac. In this lair, there will be an obstacle. Enjoy!"

The racers scanned the room immediately! They saw nothing suspicious. Suddenly, the entrance and exit closed!

The racers started panicking.

"People, People, relax! Zer is nothing to be afraid of. There is nothing here trying to oppose us." Said Barron von Barron, trying to calm people down.

Suddenly, a huge 90-foot robot jumped down from the ceiling.

The robot had four, 80-foot legs, that looked like those of Dr. Octopus (you know, from Spiderman?) and at the top, there was a control center, controlled by Mr. Maniac (a scientist)!

They had to fight the robot.

The huge robot lifted its mighty legs and grabbed Johnny Thunder!

"My batssss! Attack!" Basil the Batlord said. His bats attacked the hand that was holding Johnny Thunder, and they bit it off the robot's arm.

"Thanks, creepy." Said Johnny Thunder.

"I only did that to desssssssstroy the robots hand. Besides: I want a fair racccccccccce, not one where a contest eliminated by being attacked by a robot." Basil replied.

"Whatever, it was still pretty helpful" Johnny replied.

Meanwhile, Mr. Maniac was furious that one of the robots hands was eliminated. "This is unacceptable!" said Mr. Maniac. " Maybe I should expand to maximum power!

Mr. Maniac flips a switch and the control center of the robot detaches from the legs, and gets all kinds of lasers and weapons. The legs move by themselves.

"Oh, no!" said King Kahuka. One of the legs was going after him. He tried evasive maneuvering, trying to stay in the race. Then he saw Redbeard, fighting one leg. Kahuka had an evil smile.

Meanwhile, Barron Von Barron was running away from a leg. Then he thought, "Wait a minute. I don't run away from my enemies. I face zem head-on!"

Barron von Barron got his machete, got out of the car, and ran towards a leg. He made a cut across the leg, and got inside it. "OK," Barron thought, "all I have to do is just find zeh power source, and destroy it." Then, out of nowhere, this probe bot (that looked like a camera with a laser) appeared out of nowhere. Barron was annoyed, so he took his machete and killed the probe bot.

Meanwhile, Mr. Maniac just hovered above the lair, until all the racers got out of it.

Meanwhile, Redbeard killed a leg by shooting it with a cannon (What? Did you expect an over-the-top fight scene? Too bad! HA HA!). So King Kahuka drove right towards Redbeard and pushed him directly to the leg Kahuka was running away from. Redbeard looked nervous as the leg prepared its laser cannon.

Redbeard started shooting at the laser cannons. They had no effect. He thought that he was history.

Did King Kahuka help? No. He just snickered at Redbeard's defeat. Then he found Gypsy Moth and Rocket Racer… just standing there!

"What is wrong with you?" King Kahuka screamed. "Be battling the legs you should!"

¬˚ˆ˙∆¥®†ƒ†˙®´¥¨øø†ç!" said Gypsy Moth.

"King Kahuka have NO clue what you just said. What about you, Rocket Racer?" King Kahuka said.

"Meh, I guess I could save ol' Redbeard there. I mean, crikey- that leg is going to annihilate him!" Rocket Racer said. He drove towards the leg.

Meanwhile, back to Barron Von Barron. He just killed a probe bot when suddenly…30 more came in. He managed to kill 7 of them before the probe bots broke his machete. Barron began to panic, but he just realized something. He had a hook for a hand because a dinosaur bit it off, but that's another story.

He used his hook to cut through the probes. After killing 15 more of the probes, the rest retreated. Now all Barron had to do was to find the power source.

Eventually, he found it, and destroyed it. Then a voice came up. "Leg will self-destruct in 10 seconds."

"Uh-oh." Barron Von Barron said.

Meanwhile, Rocket Racer drove behind the leg, got on a ramp and crunched right through the leg. The leg then blew up. The force of the explosion pushed Rocket Racer back a little. But, Redbeard was not as fortunate. His car ran into a wall and exploded. Redbeard wasn't hurt, but was out of the race.

Just then, Barron Von Barron made another cut threw the leg and jumped out of the leg and into his car. The leg exploded.

Mr. Maniac saw that his precious legs were destroyed, and saw to it immediately.

"You may have destroyed the legs of my machine, but you have not seen the last of me!" Screamed Mr. Maniac.

He fled out of the lair. The exit door opened.

The racers exited the lair, and went into a desert-like place. Another voice came up.

"Hello," the voice said. "This is your announcer. You are in a desert. This will be your next obstacle."

King Kahuka was good on this type of terrain, so he zoomed ahead in front of everybody.

"Lose against King Kahuka you will." Said King Kahuka.

Suddenly, spikes were coming out of the ground.

All of King Kahuka's wheels were destroyed because of the spikes.

Then, to make matters worse a large beast appeared out from the ground. It had glowing red eyes, a large mouth, covered in spikes, and had a large spike on the top of his head.

The beast grabbed King Kahuka's car and ate it. He spit King Kahuka out, he didn't taste very good. Well, now Kahuka's out of the race.

The other racers still had to fight this huge beast. The beast shot spikes out from its hands. Basil the Batlord's tires were all shot and destroyed. He wasn't out of the race.

Rocket Racer decided to act quickly. He started throwing rocks at the beast's eyes. It had no effect. But then he threw a rock at the top spike on the beast's head. It hurt the beast.

Rocket Racer then had an idea.

"OK, mates, I've discovered it's weak spot! Throw something large at the top spot." Rocket Racer advised.

"But where are we going to get anything that huge?" Barron Von Barron questions.

"Just find something" Rocket Racer replied.

"I'll try first," Barron Von Barron volunteered.

He took out his lucky rifle, and started shooting at the beast.

It didn't destroy the top spike, but it made a couple dents.

"ˆ∂˜≈ª§†¥∂ø∑øª∑." Gypsy Moth said. Let's assume we said, "I'll try next."

She took her lucky blaster rifle, and shot the beast with it. It did more damage, but not enough.

Johnny Thunder tried next.

He threw a grenade at the huge beast.

What do you think happened? It didn't work.

Rocket Racer had to decide now. He saw Basil's car.

"Basil! Your car has wings on it, doesn't it?" Rocket Racer asked.

"Yessssssss, what of it?" Basil questioned back.

"Fly up to the top and take out that spike!" Rocket Racer commanded.

"Yessss, OK." Basil the Batlord flew up to the top of the beast, and charged his car smack into the top spike.

The top spike got knocked off.

The beast blew up.

Meanwhile, Basil the Batlord's car was destroyed. He's out of the race, too.

When the beast collapsed, it revealed Mr. Maniac.

"AAARRGGHHH! You may have destroyed my beast, but you still haven't seen the last of me." Mr. Maniac screamed.

He hovered away, inside his control room.

The racers drove on.

They end up in a foggy place.

The announcer said, "OK, people, this will be your last, and most challenging obstacle."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next up: Prologue pt. 2


	2. Prologue: Pt 2

Lego Racers: the movie

Prologue pt. 2

So the racers moved on.

Suddenly, Johnny Thunder's car was spinning out of control.

"AAAA! I can't control the car," Johnny Thunder screamed.

Then, all of a sudden, a huge mechanical spider army appeared from nowhere. To make matters worse, there was also a huge spider queen!

Johnny Thunder rammed directly into the spider queen. The spider queen was undamaged; Johnny Thunder's car blew up.

Johnny Thunder was disqualified.

So now, the racers had to get out of their cars, and fight. Barron Von Barron was armed with his hook, Gypsy Moth had a laser gun, and Rocket Racer had to use his bare hands.

Barron von Barron fought half of the spider army; Rocket Racer fought the other half, while Gypsy Moth took out the queen.

Barron von Barron easily started taking out the spiders. After all, they were each only one foot tall. Eventually, one spider got on his arm, and then other spiders started Swarming Barron von Barron. Barron was starting to lose.

Meanwhile, Rocket Racer was facing problems of his own.

He couldn't do much with his fists. Oh, sure he could take out a few spiders with his fists, but he couldn't really do much.

Then he saw Barron Von Barron, still struggling.

So, Rocket Racer went over to Barron very quickly and helped Barron get up.

Since Rocket Racer couldn't do a lot with the spiders, he relied on Barron von Barron to fight for him.

Meanwhile, a couple spiders went into Barron von Barrons car. They started messing with the wires and the connections.

Meanwhile (again), Gypsy Moth really struggled with the queen.

She shot it rapidity with her laser gun, but it had no effect.

The Queen spider used her laser vision, pushing Gypsy Moth away.

Then the Queen used some rockets, which knocked Gypsy Moth into a wall.

Then, she was about to squash Gypsy Moth.

Meanwhile, the spiders were still messing with Barron von Barron's car.

They mixed up wires, and took out the breaks.

Then the car sped off on its own.

While Barron von Barron was killing spiders, his car rammed straight towards him.

The car exploded, killing a lot of the spiders. Barron Von Barron was now ejected from the race.

That meant that Rocket Racer had to fight the spider army on his own.

So the spiders started swarming Rocket Racer.

But then RR saw his car and got an idea.

He shoved the spiders out of the way, and went into his car.

He then started running over the spiders.

Even though he knew that eventually, the spiders would overrun him, and the car would be destroyed, but he still wanted to destroy the spiders.

Now, we go back to Gypsy Moth.

She was just about to get squashed, but she moved out of the way at the last second.

"¥∂˚∑øç√ßπæ∆∑åπ∆ˆ∑ƒ∆å∑åœ!" She wondered. In English, she said, "How am I going to get out of this mess?"

The spider came down, opened its mouth and was about to eat Gypsy Moth.

Gypsy shot the queen directly in the mouth and the beast got hurt a lot.

Now Gypsy knew how to kill the beast.

Rocket Racer was also doing well. He annihilated most of the spiders.

All except one.

Unfortunately, that was the most trained spider.

Rocket Racer was about to run the spider over when it managed to maneuver Rocket Racer and got into the car, and stuck to Rocket Racer's face.

RR fell out of the car, and the car ran into a wall, causing some serious damage, but was still able to race.

RR had to fight the beast hand-to-hand.

The spider avoided every single punch and kick that was thrown by RR.

Then the spider kicked Rocket Racer, knocking him down.

The spider then started to walk to the car, so he could destroy it.

Meanwhile, Gypsy Moth was shooting the queen and doing a lot of damage.

Then, she saw Rocket Racer.

She saw that he was weak.

Then she looked at RR's car.

The spider was overrunning it.

Gypsy Moth shot the spider with her laser gun, destroying it.

Gypsy then finished off the queen.

Well, now it's over, right?

Wrong.

Mr. Maniac was a bit ticked off that his spider army died.

So now he had to put his control room to the test.

He put out all these guns and lasers that looked very deadly.

Gypsy Moth looked disgusted and just shot the control room.

Then the control room blew up.

Well, that was pointless.

Now, Rocket Racer had enough energy to get into his car.

Since Rocket Racer's car was wrecked, but not quite out of the race, RR knew that he wouldn't win.

Gypsy Moth however, got into the car, which was in perfect condition.

Then, RR picked up this spider leg.

He had an idea. As a result, he evilly grinned.

He threw the spider leg at the engine of Gypsy Moth's car, on purpose.

Gypsy Moth's car exploded.

Gypsy Moth was fine, but her translator, who just happened to be in the car with Gypsy, wasn't "fine". He was blasted into the moon. He lived there for the rest of his life.

Now no one can ever understand what Gypsy Moth is saying.

This was useful for RR, because now she can't say that RR cheated.

As a result, he won the race by default.

Rocket Racer has cheated on other circuits for the past ten years, and as a result, he won the races.

To be continued….


End file.
